BLEEDING ANGLE
by Hanazaki Ryouta
Summary: seorang dewi yang mengorbankan kehidupannya demi umat manusia,bereinkarnasi kembali di masa depan.dimana masa waktu itu dipenuhi oleh penyihir,malaikat,dan iblis. dan ia bertemu kembali dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya.. jika ingin tau kelanjutannya mohon dtunggu..


**TITLE:"BLEEDING ANGLE"**

 **AUTHOR:Asami..**

 **GENRE:TRAGEDI,ROMANCE,ACTION,FANTASY..DLLL**

 **LENGTH:LONG CHAPTER**

 **RATING:M/T(kayaknya sih..)**

 **DISCLAIMER: OM..MASSASHI KISHIMOTO..**

 **AUTHOR NOTE:semoga fic ini banyak yang suka..karena saya author baru disini..**

...

Jauh di hutan belantara atau bisa kita sebut hutan siluman

 _ **Flash back**_

Biar saya ceritakan bagaimana asal usul bisa disebut hutan siluman

Oleh para penduduk sekitar dan ditambah lagi tempat tinggal mereka yang begitu dekat dengan hutan tersebut.. banyak orang yang juga menyebut desa itu dengan sebutan desa siluman. asal muasal disebut hutan siluman karena dahulu saat malam menjelang, desa disekitar hutan itu diserang makhluk mirip dengan ular tetapi kepala dan tubuhnya ada semacam sisik berbentuk duri.

jika dilihat lebih teliti siluman tersebut mirip seekor naga dibandingkan ular . siluman naga itu hidup dengan dengan memakan jiwa begitu banyak nyawa yang di mangsanya, namun tak semua nyawa melayang disebabkan olehnya. kini masih kita lihat beberapa penduduk berlarian menyelamatkan diri .mereka tengah berlarian dihutan.

Lari..lari dan terus berlari ,hanya itu yang kini ada di pikiran lelah dan lapar pun tak menghentikannya untuk berlari...

Langkah mereka terhenti di tepi jurang tersebut tak terlihat,hanya kabut hitam tebal lah yang nampak.

"bagaimana ini...jika kita terjun kejurang,kita bisa mati..tapi jika kita menunggu disini saja sama dengan menunggu kematian datang menjemput.."

Kata salah seorang tampak memutuskan jatuh ke jurang akan mati,tapi jika menunggu disini sama saja menunggu kematian karena ada siluman yang tengah mengincar nyawa ini para penduduk itu ada dalam ambang kematian. Satu satunya cara yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah berdoa,berharap akan ada dewa atau siapapun yang dapat menyelamatkan hidup mereka.

Sayangnya siluman itu telah penduduk yang terkejut akan hal itu hanya sudah harapan mereka untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Dekat..

Semakin dekat..

Siluman itu kini sudah ada didepan mata mereka..

Tangisan anak bayi yang digendong salah satu penduduk wanita pun terpecah..

tiba tiba seorang gadis berambut kuning yang tergerai panjang ,memakai baju putih mirip pakaian seorang miko ada di depan siluman tersebut. penduduk terdiam bingung,dalam hati mereka timbul beberapa pertanyaan tentang siapa gadis itu.

Gadis itu menoleh kearah penduduk sambil tersenyum simpul,kemudian kembali menghadap sang siluman. sang siluman hanya terdiam,entah apa yang terjadi terus mengikuti gerak gerik gadis didepannya. saat siluman itu ingin menyerang sang gadis, tubuhnya seperti kaku tak dapat digerakkan.

Melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan siluman itu, kemudian gadis bermata blue saphire tersebut mendekat kearah terangkat keudara ,ia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala sang siluman sambil membacakan beberapa tiba dari tangan gadis itu mengeluarkan cahaya putih menyilaukan .

Para penduduk terkejut..

karena sesuatu yang dilakukannya ,siluman tersebut menutup mata secara perlahan lahan dan siluet tubuhnya memudar ,waktupun berjalan begitu tak sadar dengan kejadian barusan. Saat mereka melihat kembali,siluman itu sudah menghilang dari terperangah sekaligus berterimakasih atas semua yang dilakukan gadis itu

dengan perlahan gadis berambut kuning itu turun menapakan kakinya di tanah ,merasa diperhatikan begitu ia hanya tersenyum hangat,iya rasanya begitu hangat, kehangatnya mampu menenangkan rasa takut mereka. Tapi tak lama setelah menghilangnya siluman itu, tubuh sang gadis jatuh terduduk ditambah lagi dari mulutnya keluar darah kental berwarna keadaan gadis itu para penduduk yang ada disana berlari kearah sang begitu khawatir akan keadaan nya,setelah itu salah satu dari mereka bertanya.

"nona apa kau tidak apa apa..",orang yang ditanya hanya tersenyum simpul dengan darah yang masih menetes di sudut bibirnya,ia seraya menjawab

"uhuk..aku tidak apa apa,jangan kawatirkan aku"

"tapi keadaan..nona.." perkataan salah seorang penduduk itu terpotong saat melihat gadis itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam seekor rubah kecil berbulu orange bermata merah berpupil hitam tengah bergelung manis tersebut kemudian meletakkanya ditanah,saat diletakkan ditanah sang rubah berjalan kearah salah seorang penduduk berambut putih. dari tampilannya dia sepertinya seorang itu mendekat kearahnya sambil menggosok gosokkan tubuhnya dibadan pertapa itu. anehnya ia hanya mau berdekatan dengan orang itu,ia tak mau berdekatan dengan penduduk lain bahkan seorang bayipun yang notabene nya masih suci.

melihat rubah kecil yg berada sampingnya ia hanya bingung dan hendak bertanya kepada gadis tersebut tetapi saat hendak mengeluarkan kata kata, gadis bermata saphire itu sudah menyela terlebih dahulu.

"aku mohon rawat lah rubah ini,ia hanya menurut kepada mu dan keturunan jika ada seseorang selain kamu yang membuat rubah ini jinak ,tolong biarkan saja karena dia ada hubungannya dengan ku...kumohon,ini permintan terakhir dariku.".

Rasa bingung pun bergejolak dalam hati orang itu,tetapi karena itu adalah permintaan terakhir nya,maka ia hanya menganggukkan gadis kemudian tersenyum,puas dengan jawaban orang tersebut. Sambil memejamkan mata blue saphire yang dimilikinya tiba tiba tubuh gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit terkikis menjadi debu ,debu debu itu diterbangkan oleh hembusan angin sehingga orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih,walaupun didalam hati masing masing dari mereka masih tersimpan beberapa pertanyaan tentang siapa gadis yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa mereka.

"terimakasih telah membantu kami, jasamu akan kami kenang selamanya "

Para penduduk yang masih selamat membuat sebuah pemukiman baru. Semenjak kejadian itu gadis itu dikenang sebagai seorang dewi penyelamat,bahkan mereka membuat patung yang berlukiskan gadis itu.

 **Gadis** **miko** **POV**

Karena perjanjian dengan dewa jyokai *note:dewa kematian" aku harus mengorbankan jiwaku dan tidak akan bertemu ibu dan ayahku kembali .karena ini demi kehidupan umat hati serta jiwaku percaya bahwa segala sesuatu yang telah dikorbankan tidak akan pernah sia sia.

"aku percayakan rubah itu pada kalian..kelak pemilik rubah akan datang untuk mebawa kemakmuran bagi desa kalian..ku ucapkan terimakasih..dan selamat tinggal"

Kututup mata kemudian kurasakan tubuh ku begitu ringan dan seketika itu juga berubah

menjadi debu,kemudian menghilang diterpa angin

 **Gadis miko END.**

 **FLASH BACK END**

Disebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi cahaya lilin terlihat sesosok pria bertubuh tegap,kulit putih porselen dan berambut hitam legam. Tampak ia sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang yang memakai jubah hitam bersimbolkan awan merah.

"cari dan bawa dia padaku dalam keadaan hidup,tanpa tergores sedikit pun!"

ucap sesosok pria dengan rambut melawan gravitasi kepada orang orang yang berada di sampingnya.

" HAI"

kata mereka serempak,kemudian dengan sekejap mereka menghilang.

Setelah kepergian mereka,pria dengan mata onix tersebut menunjukkan seringai yang begitu menyeramkan.

 **TBC**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu yang sudah mereview fic sa** **mi** **yang gaje ini..**

 **Review dari minna akan sa** **mi** **buat motivasi untuk membuat fic ini jadi lebih bagus.**

 **..dan mohon direview..gomeeen banyak kekurangan,,typos bertebaran..gaje,absurd :''3**

 **REVIEW\^_^/PLEASE**


End file.
